The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KL 1117’.
The new Petunia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Petunia×hybrida ‘Lavender Skies’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,692. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventors on a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Lavender Skies’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Pugwash, Nova Scotia, Canada in May, 2010. Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Pugwash, Nova Scotia, Canada since May, 2010, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.